Amor,Decepcion y Sufrimiento
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Miley siente algo mas que amistad por Oliver pero el ya tiene novia y es su mejor amiga Lily


Amor, Decepcion y Sufrimiento

Despues de una noche larga y tediosa miley habia terminado exhausta despues de dar 3 conciertos en el dia,llego a su cuarto y lo primero que primero que hizo fue quitarse su peluca y desmaquillarsed ,no podia creer que siendo tanfamosa y teniendo todo lo que podia querer solo le faltaba algo , y eso era el amor pero no del que ella ya tenia sino el amor de un novio,era feliz con su familia y amigos pero cuando la amistad se convierte en amor las cosas cambian .Miley se recosto en su cama mirando al techo esperando a que algo cambiaran pero las cosas seguian como siempre ,penso en llamar a Oliver pero ya era demasiado tarde , el telefono estaba intacto desde hace algunos meses,nadie la habia llamado acaso se habian olvidado de ella ? ;pero ella tampoco habia podido llamar estava muy ocupada con ensayos,conciertos,firma de autografos,entrevistas,todo lo que significaba ser una estrella ,ella habia tomado esa decision y ahora era responsable de eso y en ocaciones pensaba que seria mejor abandonar su doble vida asi todo seria mas facil tendria mas tiempo para la escuela ,su familia,amigos y el amor sobte todo el _**amor**_.Por que no podia dejar de pensar en Oliver desde hace algunas semanas era en lo unico que tenia en la cabeza ,por fin se habia dado cuenta que lo queria mas que como un amigo pero no se podia hacer la idea de que su mejor amiga saliera con el chico que ella le gustava ;pero lo que mas le dolia era que su amiga lo supiera y aun asi lily haya aceptado ser novia de oliver .Si Miley le habia confesado a Lily su amor por Oliver antes de que fuerannovion ,pero al parecer a Lily no le importaron los sentimientos de su mejor amiga , si es que aun se merecia llamarse asi a esa traidora,Miley sentia un nudo en el estomago al imaginarlos agarrados de la mano... y haciendo cosas de novios, sentia mucha _**decepcion **_la conocia dede toda su vida y por la culpa de un chico terminaria su amistad pero esto mostraba que Lily no era buena amiga

le importaba los sentimientos de Miley

habia traicionado

era de confianza.

Miley empezo a llorar hasta no poder mas aunque ella amara a Oliver el a ella no, siempre seria la tonta amiga enamorada de su mejor amigoy aunque ella lo esperaria y estaria enamorada de el,seria inutil por que tendria que esperar a que el se enamorara de ella pero sabia que eso no iva a pasar era como esperarque lloviera en una sequia .Era tan feo _**sufrir**_ por dentro y mas cuando ella ya le habia confesasdo su amor 3 veces y3 veces habia sido rechazada.

A mitad de la noche Miley tuvo una pesadilla donde veia a Oliver y Lily terminando por su culpa a Miley le remordia su conciensia y ambos le gritaban cosas feas como: por tu culpa,si no fuera por ti seguiriamos juntos etc... se levanto de un salto de la cama con los ojos inchados de tanto llorar .deayuno y despues fue a a playa a dar un paseo ,el unico que estaba ahi era Rico pues quien mas iva ir a la playa a las 6.00 am , Rico noto su cara de tristesa y le intrigo saber que le pasaba asi que se acerco a ella yle pregunto .Miley tan solo de recordarlo le venia un gran sentimiento asi que mejor dio una tonta excusa para que desahogarse con una persona que no le importaba lo que fuera a a salir de su boca ? y le dijo que habia reprobado el examen de quimica .Rico dio una de sus caracteristicas risas

-ay tontita mejor suerte para la proxima

Corrio a miley de su snack ya que no compraba nada y lo hacia perder su tiempo y como dice rico "el tiempo es oro" ; sigio caminando y no lo podia creer se quedo congelada era oliver corriendo por la playa era tan extraño verlo hacer ejercicio; el no se caracterizaba por ser un chico atletico pero aparte de eso su impresion era el unico individuo en la playa de madrugadaen sabado,mientras los demas dormiano descansaban en sus casas .Oliver pudo notar la ausencia de Miley y estiro su mano en forma de saludo y cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hasta que porfin quedaron frente a frente ella no podia evitar que el corazon latiera tan rapido y fuerte cuando veia ,sentia,olia ,escuchava a Oliver .Se saludaron y empezaron a platicar al mismo tiempo que caminaban todo iva de maravilla hasta que Miley se detuvo y por consecuencia Oliver tambien ella se paro de frente y agarro el ombro de de Oliver lo miro fijamente diciendole todo con la mirada se acerco un poco mas a el y con sus delicadas manos y coloco sus dedos en la barbilla de el ,Oliver acaricio el cabello de Miley y ambos se acercaron tanto que sus narices rozaban la una con la otra y fue entonces cuando Miley se avalanso hcia el y le dio un beso muy tierno se despego poco a poco de sus labios y paso su dedo meñique sobre el labio inferior de Oliver .La expresion de Oliverer un poco ingenua su cara parecia como si le acabaran de decir que gano la loteria muy incredulo Miley noto el desagrado y se sintio triste al saber que el no le responderia con otro beso

-Oliver te quiero no espero que lo entiendas o sientas lo mismo solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti y que eso nunca va a cambiar

Agacho la mirada y se fue sin voltear solo ella ,sus labios besados y su corazon roto


End file.
